


Cover

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga wants a few things from Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

“Don’t cover your face, I want to see you.” Suga said, his voice sweet yet teasing, “Please, my love.”

Daichi, reluctantly removed the pillow from his face and looked down at Suga in between his legs. Suga smiled at him for a second before placing his mouth on the tip of Daichi’s dick, while his hands continued to pleasure him. Daichi let out a huff of air, reacting from the warmth of Suga’s tongue playfully digging into the slit of his cock. 

Daichi raked his fingers through Suga’s silky hair, as more of his penis disappeared into his boyfriend’s mouth. A stifled hum leaked out through the sides of Daichi’s lips as he tried to keep himself together. The wetness of the inside of Suga’s mouth sent ripples of ecstasy up Daichi’s body.

“K...Kou…” Daichi tried to say Suga’s name but it was so difficult for him to form the words when he felt as if he could barely breathe. 

Suga peered up at Daichi with his big sparkling brown eyes and released himself from his boyfriend’s penis, he demanded, “Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours, my love.” and began to teasingly stroke Daichi’s dick with one hand and massage his balls with the other.

Suga’s caressing hands were heavenly, Daichi shut his eyes and moaned deeply.

“Yes,” Suga praised, “That’s the sound I want to hear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's short, I actually had a lot of fun writing this one!!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by guys, I hope you all liked it~!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
